Playing with Reality
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: Nicolette has found herself intertwined in the avengers' affairs and has to deal with her past. OC story. OC/avenger pairing. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Monday Morning:

I yawn loudly and stretch as my back pops. I slid out of bed and my feet hit the cold floor. I yelped at the coolness. I trudged into the steel colored bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

I tried to remember life before living here, at SHIELD. It seemed like a century ago. I hated it here but it's hard to remember what I had befor- oh yea. I didn't have anything before. I go through this routine every morning and that realization is a bigger punch in the face every-time.

I take down my hair and attempt to comb it out. It is black and curly and very tangled at the moment. I got myself as together as much as I could before stepping out of my room.

I opened my door and Coulson stood there with a smile. I jumped and my heart skipped a beat. "Dammit... Coulson, what?" He continued to smile,"Good morning to you, too Nicolette."

I walked past him,"Do you have a mission for me sir?" He kept up the pace with me. He handed me a Manila folder,"Yes, but you have training."

I groaned inwardly. He said,"Report to bay 7." I responded in a monotone voice,"Yes sir." I walked down the halls, not a single agent that passed by me acknowledged my existence.

When I arrived to bay 7, I gave them my file in the manilla folder and I stripped down and put on the under workout clothing they provided. They stuck needles in my arms and these little white circles that were connected to wires to my forehead.

I walked into the training room. The wires and tubes that were connected to my body were extremely distracting and the fact that they just injected a dose of adrenaline made it harder to focus.

The room was empty and metal. My feet gripped the cool floor as I looked to sturdy footing. Life seemed to slow to a crawl. The panels in the wall opened up and huge guns and grenade launchers eased out of the wall.

I frowned. The gun shot at me and I back flipped out of the way. My feet slid against the metal to a halt. The gun began to turn towards me but as it began to shoot, I raised my hand and as I waved it, the bullets turned to hard candies at my command. They all clanked to the ground and I slowly balded my hand to a fist as I crushed the gun indirectly with my powers. It crumbled like a price of paper. I waved my hand up over my line of sight of the grenade launched and it turned into a sunflower.

I breathed hard as I caught my breath. My powers always had perplexed the SHIELD scientists. They said I had the ability to warp reality to my command.

I began ripping the tubes off of me. The scientist came up to me and he said,"Remarkable!" I huffed and I walked out of Bay 7 back to my room. I sat in the shower with my clothes on. I felt myself losing my grip on my powers for a second. My heart was racing. The cold water cooled my body and my heart beat slowly balanced. It was as if my body sped up homeostasis.

I met up with Coulson after I refreshed. "You had a mission, sir?" He said,"Fury will tell you what you need to know." My eyebrows raised so far up that they were almost in my hair. "Director Fury?" Coulson nodded as he lead me to Fury's office. I was a little scared. I had heard of him but I have never met him.

Coulson knocked on his door and called,"Director, Agent Thorton is here." A voice on the other side said,"Thank you Agent." Coulson nodded, gesturing for me to go in. I slowly stepped in. He asked me politely to sit. He had an eyepatch over his eye. He was more intimidating than I thought.

He asked,"How long have you been stationed here agent?" I made a confused face. I know he knew the answer, why would he ask that?"3 years sir."

He nodded, "Are you familiar with Agent Barton and Romanoff?" I responded,"Very."

He said,"They have gone on a very covert mission that requires their attention for a little over three months. I need you to take their spot on their special ops team."

"You're relocating me?" I asked. "It will be temporary but from what I hear, you aren't too fond of headquarters anyway." I sighed. "No sir I am not."

He smiled,"Then you may very well like this change. You'll be in New York. You'll be briefed on the plane enroute." My expression was surprised. I had never been to New York.

"Barton and Romanov were on a special ops team?" I asked. He smiled as he leaned on his desk and clasped his hands. "Let me tell you about the Avengers Initiative."

* * *

><p>AN: okay I totally know I have another story-OTHER STORIES- I have to update but I am having serious writers block. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers initiative. That probably sounds really good on paper but in real life, this seemed like a really bad idea. People like me, under the same roof? I can't possibly see this ending well.

It was early Tuesday morning when I got on the plane. It was extremely early. I was very tired and I fought diligently with my eyelids to keep them open while they briefed me on the people I would be staying with for a couple of months.

I caught little things like,'Stark...Odinswan? And something about a monster.'

If I'd get to know these people, I'd have to do it face to face.

"Agent!" Someone called me out. It startled me and I looked for who could have called me. Coulson was standing right in front of me.

I huffed heavily and leaned on my hand as I looked up at him,"I do ask your forgiveness. I am very tired...Sir."

He looked down at me with a look of sympathy. He smirked,"With these people you have to keep your eyes open, both metaphorically and literally."

I asked,"How is dealing with these people any different from what I've been doing at SHIELD."

He smiled politely as he said,"Due to protocol and rules, I cannot repeat anything from our briefing session but I will tell you, if you don't pay attention to yourself and others, you are very liable to get hurt."

He spoke as if he knew more about what he was saying than he was letting on. I nodded as I listened to him talk. I asked a question that I knew he probably answered during briefing,"Any surprises?"

He scoffed as he walked toward his seat,"You will be very surprised."

We entered New York about two hours later but by that time I was deep in sleep. Someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder to wake me to tell me were here. I felt like I had already missed everything I was supposed to see or hear by sleeping. I quickly got to my feet to try to make up for lost time that was far gone.

Coulson helped me with my bags. I asked,"Do you...know them?" I think he knew what I meant. He looked forward with a wise smile. He said,"They are good people. Maybe a little wild but they try to do the right thing."

I looked forward and hoped that maybe I could get along with them. Coulson led me from the helipad to an exit on top on the building and we walked in to the building. As soon as we were in, Coulson called out,"Jarvis, let Stark know that we've arrived.

The voice that responded scared me half to death. Jarvis responded,"Already done sir."

We got on the elevator and Coulson explained,"That's Jarvis, he's a little hard to get used to. He's Stark's AI system."

I asked,"Like Siri?"

He was silent as he thought and nodded slowly as if he was trying to piece together how the two were similar. He said finally after turning to me,"Yea, I guess."

We stepped off the elevator. I wouldn't have thought I was in the right place if I didn't know any better. There were four normal looking individuals. Two of them were even more normal looking then the other two.

Coulson put his hand on my back and led me forward like a father pushing their child into the classroom on their very first day of school.

Coulson motioned to me,"This is agent Nicolette. She is a good agent. She'll be a great asset for the team."

I figured they'd already been briefed on me. Coulson looked at me as if he was expecting me to say something but all I could get out was,"Hello."

That seemed sufficient enough because Coulson turned to see what they would say. The man whose name was Tony shook my hand first and flashed me an incredible smile. He told me his name and went back to stand next to the other ordinary looking individual.

The next person had broad shoulders and long blonde hair. He stood well above me. He looked the least ordinary of them all. He smiled a confident and pride filled smile. I couldn't help but return the smile. He said with an accent evident in his voice,"Thor Odinson."

The next one who approached me was smaller than all. He was considerably hairy and he looked awfully shy or reserved. He shook my hand with a half hearted smile. I gave him the same. I think he said,"Banner." He said it so quietly that I didn't think he was talking to me.8

The last was a very handsome individual with bright blue eyes and a soldier-esque manner about him. He flashed me a white smile full of pearly white teeth. "Steve..." He said.

said,"While agent Barton and Romanov are 'out' Nicolette will do what she can to help." He looked at me as if his face was asking,"Right?"

I nodded my head at the nonverbal question. He clasped his hands and said,"Well...I'll leave you to it."

He nodded goodbye to me and disappeared through the elevator. I stood there awkwardly and the silence blanketed itself over us. Thor was the one who broke it.

"We are most glad that you are accompanying us on our battles of might!" He said loudly.

I smirked at him with furrowed brows and said ,"Thanks...Thor."


	3. Chapter 3

The first night I slept at Avengers tower, it was hard. It was hard because I was anxious. This was the first time that when I fell asleep I wasn't looking at the steel grey walls that I had been assigned as a room at SHIELD. I stared at the white ceiling with unfamiliarity.

Mr. Stark had shown me my room hours before and since he'd shown it to me, I had taken to getting to know it and hadn't left it since. It was large and it gave the impression that if needed, you'd never have to set foot outside of that room ever again. It had a kitchen, fully stocked pantry and entertainment, such as a tv and computer. So in truth it was much more an apartment rather than a room. It was more than what I had at SHIELD...not that like I would have been better off if SHIELD had not taken me in.

Now, I was staring. I was afraid to go to sleep in fear that this would be merely a dream and this reality would disappear when I woke and I would be back with the dull colored walls. When I did finally sleep, as a house warming gift, my brain conjured up a nightmare. It wasn't uncommon of course, so I didn't wake of it screaming or anything but I woke in a cold sweat. The cool air from the ceiling vent kissed my face gently as I tried to catch my uneven breath. The nightmares were a reoccurring thing ever since SHIELD found me.

I leaned over to the night stand and looked at the time. It was 4 in the morning, at this rate I'd never get back to sleep. I slid out of my bed and got dressed to work out. I pulled my ipod out of my stuff and plugged my head phones in. I like to always listen to my soft spoken music. I was teased for liking it when I was younger. Most everyone I knew liked rap or something of that nature but I found I comfort in folk.

I walked out of the room and peered down the hall. Steve had shown me the indoor track that Stark had on the fifth level but I didn't bother to abuse the privilege of it. I stepped onto the elevator and with a little too much enthusiasm, smashed the button with the capitol L on it. When the elevator opened, I stepped out of the elevator into the lobby quickly as if I was doing something wrong and was waiting for someone to stop me.

To my suprise, no one did. The man sitting at the receptionist desk smiled at me brightly and greeted me goodmorning. I smiled back with relief on my face. I stepped outside of the revolving doors out into the wilderness of the concrete jungle and the cool air prickled my nose.

I stood there in silence for the longest time, appreciating the way the cool air passed through my air passage ways into my lungs. The air smelt dingy and used but it was one up from the air in SHIELD headquarters that always smelled of clorox and window cleaner. The sidewalk was littered with mysterious stains and trash outside of the ten foot radiaus of the Stark Tower entrance.

I began jogging with my eyes closed as I embraced the filthy air. They sky was dark and the stars ran with me as I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky.

I suddenly heard a voice from behind me,"You know, New York is a dangerous place at this time of morning." I suddenly felt myself become utterly annoyed. I looked behind me and saw Steve trailing behind me. I stamped to a stop and sighed with disappointment. I knew an early jog by myself out in the real world was too good to be true. He was probably sent to trail after me so I wouldn't try to run away.

He said,"Trouble sleeping?"

I sighed as I drew in a breath and nodded,"A little."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as if he was genuinely concerned.

I began jogging again and replied shortly with a roll of my eyes.,"Not necessarily."

I could hear him huff and then he began jogging after me again. He caught up to me and I said,"Steve you are really nice and cute or whatever but you've gotta drop this nice guy act."

He stopped stunned. He asked,"What?" I saw the hurt dog expression on his face and regretted the comment immediately. I sighed. This was a habit of mine, pushing people away.

I said,"Look I- I just..."

He stopped me,"Save it. I'll take my nice guy act somewhere else." he shook his head and turned in the opposite direction and jogged away.

I made an exasperated exhale. I looked after him as he retreated and berated myself mentally for being an asshole. I soon returned to the tower.

I went up to my room and thought about going to apologize to Steve. He didn't do anything wrong, I was just being a jerk. I took a shower and thought about the apology I'd give him.

I dressed and headed for the door but someone was waiting behind it. I cursed out loud in surprise. Tony was standing behind the door. I asked sharply,"Is there something you need?"

He smiled at me almost suggestively,"Banner and I were wondering if you could come down to the lab. We want to run some tests."

Once again this false idea I had about being free of SHIELD and all the restrictions and routines they had for me, was shattered. I had only moved from one SHIELD to another.

I couldn't help but sigh. I nodded and said,"Give me a minute, okay." I closed my door again and huffed. I was becoming so frustrated because I felt so betrayed, like someone had lied to me. I had all these expectations, that this new change obviously didn't live up to.

I trudged down the hall with my stuff on that I usually dressed in when they did tests on me at SHIELD. It was merely a sport bra and some shorts. As I traveled down the hall, I tried to remeber which one was Banner. I looked down at the ground as I walked and thought.

_Banner...Bannerrrrr...Oh Banner_!

My eyes widened the tiniest bit when I remembered. He was the one who looked shy and reserved and...kinda hairy. I entered the elevator and Jarvis asked,"Where would you like to go Ma'am?"

I jumped nearly out of my skin for the second time this morning. I said as an out loud thought,"I swear I am going to have a heart attack some day."

Jarvis asked with concern in his voice,"Exuse me ma'am?"

I exhaled,"The lab, sir...er-Jarvis."

He said,"Indeed, but which one."

I faltered for a moment before responding,"Which ever one Stark is in."

_Was it really necessary to have more than one lab?_

The elevator stopped and I thanked Jarvis awkwardly. He responded,"Anytime ma'am." I traveled down the hall looking for what would look like a lab. I didn't have to look for long. When I turned the corner into the lab, Banner was standing at his computer screen with his back turned to me as he looked intently into the screen.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. I also sheepishly said,"Hi..."

He looked back at me and was about to say hello but the words seemed to catch in his mouth when he looked me over. He said,"ummm...Hi?" he said it as if he was almost unsure. His face seemed to redden.

The Tony appeared from the back of the lab. I looked at him, and he tilted his head and raised a brow. He scoffed with a smile,"I'm not entirely sure what tests you thought I was talking about, but all we are doing is drawing a little blood."

My breath hitched in my throat. He was talking about my clothes because he gestured toward them with his hand. I immediately felt like an idiot. I stammered over my words and heat ran to my head and face. I mumbled,"Oh...I just-...thought..."

Tony smiled and chuckled,"Look, it's an honest mistake. We are all human, well not Thor anyway but you get me."

Bruce furrowed his brows in sympathy and smirked a little as if letting me know it was okay. I looked at him and my muscles relaxed a little.

Tony asked,"Come on, let's get this over with. Sit up here." He patted the desk top for me to sit. I hopped up on the table. He walked over to the computer and began pressing various icons on the screen.

Bruce stepped in from of me. He smiled politely and I gave a half hearted smiled back. He held his hand out and asked,"Can I see your arm?"

I was surprised how polite he was, most of the SHIELD scientists, if not all, would not have asked or given me the choice.

I looked up into his brown eyes. I nodded slowly and held out my arm obediently. His hand reached out and static shocked both me and him. I drew in a small breath. He snatched his hand away as if he touched a hot stove. I laughed and he looked genuinely apologetic.

He said,"Sorry...I'm sorry." His face had a rosy tint to it. I waved it off and said,"It's alright...We are all human right?."

He smiled again and his hand reached toward my arm with so much caution. I was pleased to find that his hands were pleasantly warm. I expected them to be steel cool like the scientists back at HQ. He slid in the needle so carefully that I barely felt it.

I asked,"Dr. Banner?"

He answered politely,"Please. Call me Bruce."

I corrected myself,"Bruce, why do you need with my blood?"

He said,"Tony and I like to keep everyones' blood on file in case of emergency. We also run tests to be sure to know what blood type you are, if you have any allergies." he shrugged.

I nodded. I asked,"SHIELD, doesn't provide that information.?"

He made a face,"No...they don't."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I walked over to the gym after finally working up the courage to confront Steve about what I said earlier that morning. He sure enough, was there punching the shit out of a punching bag like it had insulted his mother.

It was loud in there. The constant _WHAM _was incredidibly loud. I said with a meek voice,"Steve?..." he didn't hear me so I shouted,"Steve!"

He snapped back at me,"It's Captain Rogers." I must have really offended him.

I said,"Look,...Captain Rogers. I am sorry about this morning. I was being a jerk."

He stopped wailing on the bag. He turned to me. He said,"Look, I know it must be hard for you, being dropped off in a place with all these people you don't know...on top of the fact that you are coming from SHIELD of all places, but if you are going to be apart of this team, you need to trust the people you are surrounded with. I understand whole heartedly what it feels like for you. I mean hell, the forties was a far fetch from now. I-"

I frowned,"Wait...What? The forties?"

He looked at me with confusion,"Didnn't Coulson breif you before coming here?"

I lied,"Not really."

He sighed and said as he walked toward the bench,"Now I feel like the jerk. No wonder you don't trust us. Here." He picked up the tablet from the bench and said,"You have some reading you have to do. Each of our files are on there. Read them."

I took the tablet from him and nodded. I said,"Thank you, Captain."

He walked back over to the punching bag and smiled at me with soft eyes,"Forget the Captain, thing, alright? Just loosened up a little bit."

I looked back up at him and smiled politely back,"Thanks, Steve." He nodded,"Anytime, ma'am."


End file.
